tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Mann
Slender Mann is a BLK Spy TF2 Monster with a white featureless face. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOUN5766PBo&hd=1 Silent Hill - Over]. Personality and Behaviour Slender Mann has little observeable personality, though certain things could be determined regarding his unusual behaviour. Most of the time, he remains at the rear lines of various events. He normally limits himself to pure observation and does not interfere. Actually, he is rarely even noticed by others, and in these few instances he has been discovered, he quickly disappeared without a trace. Because of this he has gained the moniker the Spectator. Other than that, he is exceptionally patient and composed. Whatever mysterious goals he has, he always stays imperturbed and calm whilst pursuing them, even in the event of being attacked. There are many reported instances of people disappearing not long after sighting him. It has been observed that Slender Mann sometimes chooses to stalk an individual consistently, appearing more and more frequently to them until their ultimate disappearance. Whereas there are very few records of what happens immediately beforehand, judging from the many dismembered limbs and mutilated corpses found so far it safe to say all of the pursued victims have been killed. The causes of this behaviour are unknown as well. More recent encounters have confirmed Slender Mann's truly sinister and somewhat sadistic nature; when confronting any individual directly, he assaults them relentlessly in both physical and mental manners, instilling fear and battering them violently at the same time. Powers and Abilities His most obvious ability is Teleportation. Slender Mann can appear at distant places within an impossibly short timespan, sometimes in closed spaces to boot. In addition to his signature stalking, he frequently uses it to avoid confrontations. Notably, he seems to utilise the technique when being out of focus, and tends to remain stationary when seen well. However, this technique is also useful in combat, as Slender Mann may use it to evade attacks and confuse his enemies. Despite being the distant "Spectator" most of the time, he obviously is capable of more than defending himself. His main way of direct offence is the usage of retractable tentacles. Slender Mann can grow two tentacles from his hands, and a set of at least further four from his back. Those appendages are deceptively strong and can be used to toss, batter, dismember and even impale his victims. For defensive purposes he can utilise the Repulse ability, which instantly blows away any opponents within his proximity. His presence tends to severely disrupt perception of nearby individuals, including most TF2 Freaks. Delicate electronic instruments often suffer from this interference too, temporarily rendering them nearly useless. In addition, Slender Mann may induce illusions; most often he chooses to briefly appear as a person important for any reason to the individual he is facing at the moment, in order to further disturb and confuse them. Faults and Weaknesses *Even though due to his atypical body composition conventional methods of dealing damage are not that effective against him, Slender Mann can still be harmed using them. *Since Slender Mann's fighting style is partially dependent on psychological warfare, any TF2 Freaks resistant or immune to his illusions and mental disruption have a significantly easier time when facing him. *He lacks direct means of long-range combat. Trivia *Slender Mann was inspired by the Slender Man, a quite popular urban legend monster that appears in various creepypastas, blogs and YouTube video series. For instance, his habit of making brief and frequently difficult to spot cameo appearances is based on the Slender Man doing the same in many videos and photoshopped pictures. *Despite that fact, his creator intends to give him some "unique flavour". *Slender Mann's custom model can be downloaded here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Soljah and the Magic Trick *Frost Fight (Cameo) *Warrior (Cameo) (Flashback) *SpectatⓍr *Arctic Assault (Cameo) By the community *Tales of Official and Doe (Cameo) *Blizzard of Protection (Cameo) *Radioscout saves the day (Cameo) *Slender Mann *Vintage Bill's Hat (Cameo) *Canal Gmod *Witchy Vs Slender Mann *Medic's freaky Halloween (Disguised as Karma Soldier) *Random Smissmass *One hell of a Freaky Christmas! (Flashback) (Cameo) Category:Abominations Category:BLK Team Category:Creepypasta Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Reality-warpers Category:Spies